Harry Potter and the Auror's Elite
by Mr. Fantasy
Summary: I am tring to print my outlook on the upcoming seventh book of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. I'm a huge fan and have many great ideas for a succesful book. I hope you read, enjoy, and review!


Harry Potter

Book the Seventh

Prologue 

As most of us know, as of the last book we found out that Voldermort has seven lives, the Horcruxes, and a mystery person found the first one in the cave. Harry and Dumbledore set out towards this cave in order to find and destroy this Horcrux but, instead, end up poisoning Dumdledore, fighting off Inferi, and nearly dieing. Of course, after all of this, the Horcrux is gone. Once they get back to the castle, the Deatheaters are awaiting their arrival. Draco Malfoy is extremely nervous because his father, Lucius Malfoy, is a Deatheater and Draco must follow his father's footsteps. Draco must kill Dumbledore in order to do this. Dumbledore tries to talk Draco out of becoming a Deatheater and changes his mind for a split second. At this point in time, Severus Snape comes out of the castle and…Avadakadavara! Snape kills Dumbledore.

In this series I've created, I hope to express my views toward what is going to happen in the seventh and final book of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series.

Chapter 1- Harry's Ultimate Decision 

With no place to stay since the Durselys kicked him out, Harry had to find a new place to stay during school break. Maybe stay on campus. No, too long and dreadfully boring. What about Hagrid? Could Harry stay with him? No, he was in Romania taking care of Norbert, his pet dragon.

"Oy, Harry," Ron yelled to him, "What are you doing just sitting there. We're going to miss our train."

"I don't know if I'm going back; I've no place to stay and McConagal will probably want me to stay the summer for some extra Dark-Arts training," said Harry.

"Ah, Harry, there's no way you're going to stay here the whole summer. Oh, I know, I'll ask mum if you can stay with us! Hermione is already staying with us because her parents are over in Ireland visiting relatives but I'm positive she'll let you stay. We're visiting Charlie and Hagrid in Romania this summer."

Harry thought about for a minute and then turned down the offer. He needed to train this summer and he needed it bad. From what he saw at the end of his sixth year, Voldermort had a large and powerful army the aurors had to face. Harry knew this meant him as well.

"C'mon Harry. I know this is important but training can wait just one summer. When we all get back from Romania, mum is going to take us to Diagon Alley for our seventh year books and new robes. Just think it over and we'll ask…"

"I'm not coming to school next year," Harry interrupted. He turned around and got on the train. He went to an open booth and sat with his luggage as he reminisced his thoughts. He didn't believe what he had just said. He wasn't even sure if he had said it. Ten minutes had passed when Hermione and Ron came in. Harry was sitting with his head in his hands as Hermione put her hand on his shoulder. He started to fell better after this (as of this year Harry has started to fancy Hermione.) No one, not even Ron, knew this. That was exactly how Harry wanted it, secret.

Off the train went heading toward London. About an hour passed when the lights went out, the train stopped, and a heavy fog settled. At first thought, Harry suspected Dementors. They opened the door, along with everyone else, and looked around. There were no Dementors, at first sight, so everyone, still confused about what was going on, closed their doors and started brainstorming outrageous ideas about the situation. Harry was the only one on the train, besides, perhaps, some teachers, that ventured outside of their booth to investigate. Armed with his wand, he opened every door ready to shoot the Patronus Charm, but nothing showed up in any room except frightened kids. Harry explored the whole back of the train until one room remained. With his wand at the ready he kicked open the door to find none other than Peter Pettigrew staring at him with his wand pointed directly at Harry.

" Why if it isn't Harry Potter," Pettigrew said. " I thought I might find you here, since there's no other place you could be. Not the school, they're closing it. Not at…"

"What do you mean 'closing it'," asked Harry suspiciously.

" After that little incident do you really think they would keep it open? Even if they tried, the ministry for sure would stop them."

" Well if I wasn't at the school, then where else would I be? Hmm?"

"Not at the Weasly's because master killed them and burned down their house! Ha ha ha! With the help of his faithful servant! They never even saw it coming!"

At this point, Harry was furious to the point of …

" Avadakadavara," Harry yelled. A flash of green light, a few tears of anger shed, and it was over. Harry had just killed Peter Pettigrew. Could what he had said been true? Was the school really closing? Worst of all, had him and Voldermort actually killed Ron's parents? There was nothing to do at this point but call a teacher back and tell them what really happened. Harry grew very lightheaded and then fainted.

When he awoke, there was a bright light shining in his face. He sat up with what strength he had and looked around. He was in the Weasly's house surrounded by Ron's family and Hermione. It must've been a dream, a bad dream. It seemed so real. Harry tried to remember what happened but most of it was a blur. He knew that Peter Pettigrew was there on the train, but what else.

" Oh, Harry, you're awake," Mrs. Weasly said while hugging him. " You'll never guess what we just heard, Hogwarts, as of right now, is closed for next year. Even if they tried to keep it open there's no way that the ministry would let them. I for one think it's a smart move."

This sounded familiar to Harry, but where had he heard it? If only he could remember.


End file.
